1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photovoltaic battery module, and more particularly, to a photovoltaic battery module and junction box assembly therein
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, non-renewable energy sources have been in short supply throughout the world, with many industries regarding solar cells as a priority. Current trends in energy savings are looking to the integration of solar cell with building materials and glass, such as the replacement of rooftop materials with solar cells, attaching solar cells to the external walls of buildings and to cover windows, skylights and. Unfortunately, a single solar cell can generate only a small electric current, so multiple solar cells are often connected via a junction box in parallel or series so as to give out a relatively large voltage and current. Generally, the solar cell module comprising multiple solar cells and a junction box is provided for meeting the overall power-generating efficiency to the general usage.
The solar cells and the junction boxes are often installed outdoors or are mounted on the roof, therefore the solar cells and the junction boxes are constantly exposed to severe outdoor conditions, and factors such as high temperature and temperature change can cause the junction boxes breakdown or damaged. Moreover, the attachment between the junction box and the solar cells is easily to loosen, thereby affecting the stability of conducting electricity. Furthermore, at the sites where the solar cells and junction boxes are attached, due to the weather and other factors, water is likely to permeate into the solar cells. This can make the solar cells breakdown. More particularly, since the volume of the junction box mounted on the window frames or the glass curtains is pretty small, the contact area between the junction box and the window frames or the glass curtains is small too. Therefore, the attachment between the junction box and the window frames or the glass curtains is not secure enough, which causes the junction box loosened from the window frames or the glass curtains, thereby making the junction box breakdown or damaged.